Une Triste Réalité
by DreamingLuna
Summary: OS. Une journée banale, deux dresseurs comme tous les autres, un combat comme on en voit partout, un dénouement même pas étonnant et pourtant... Après le rêve revient la réalité.


Doublonville, quatorze heures vingt-cinq, douzième jour de l'hiver. Deux dresseurs marchent, se croisent sur la grande rue pavée enneigée, s'observent et d'un commun accord, s'éloignent de la ville. Un combat s'engage. Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille d'un âge équivalent possédant chacun trois Pokémon. Les deux jeunes gens voulaient mener de nombreux combats afin d'en tirer un maximum d'expérience et ainsi réaliser un entraînement de qualité pour devenir plus fort.

Il faut dire que les dresseurs de toute la région sont motivés à s'affronter pour devenir plus forts, ils ne refusent aucun combat. La Ligue Pokémon leur semble tellement plus accessible ! Avant, quand un dresseur avait ses huit badges, il devait encore participer à un grand tournoi avant de pouvoir se frotter au Conseil des 4 puis au Maître, mais depuis peu, ce tournoi avait été supprimé, permettant aux dresseurs de se mesurer au Conseil puis au Maître seulement en possédant les huit badges de leur région de résidence. Une décision du Conseil des 4 lui-même afin de rendre les matchs Pokémon plus attractifs. Car oui, de moins en moins de dresseurs se consacraient aux combats Pokémon à cause des nombreux accidents qui en survenaient, se tournant vers d'autres activités comme les concours, bien moins dangereux pour leurs Pokémon et eux-mêmes. Les concours Pokémon sont d'ailleurs régulièrement diffusés à la télévision en direct, alors qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'un match, même de grande envergure, soit diffusé en direct. Pour des raisons évidentes : la possible mort d'un des Pokémon, qui ne devait surtout pas être montrée à la télévision. Heureusement depuis quelques temps, beaucoup de mesures se prenaient pour inciter les individus à faire des matchs et les rendre moins dangereux, notamment l'interdiction d'utiliser certaines capacités comme Empal'Korne, décrétées bien trop dangereuses. La vente de nombreuses capsules techniques a donc été stoppée dans le marché mais néanmoins, ça n'empêchait pas certains brigands de se les procurer illégalement via la Team Rocket dont les Pokémon possèdent ces capacités interdites afin de parvenir à leurs sombres objectifs. Fort heureusement, on entendait de moins en moins parler de la fameuse Team Rocket dont les agissements avaient déjà été stoppés par deux fois, il y a quelques années. La police était de toute façon à l'affût d'un nouvel agissement criminel de cette Team et était prête à les arrêter à tout moment. Le Pokémonde n'en était que bien plus paisible ces derniers temps, ce qui réjouissait tout le monde.

Le combat battait son plein, les attaques s'enchaînaient avec une classe certaine et à une vitesse folle, les deux challengers étaient plongés dans le match oubliant ce qui les entouraient pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le Pokémon adverse. Le second Pokémon de la fille, Macronium, tomba lourdement au sol, sonné par la charge de l'Insecator ennemi et elle décida de le rappeler, ne le considérant pas en état de combattre davantage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul Pokémon, une Évoli que la jeune fille avait reçue de sa mère, via la Pension Pokémon à l'entrée de Doublonville. La dresseuse avait d'ailleurs été saluer les deux gérants de la Pension un peu plus tôt, dans la matinée. Elle sortit la Pokéball d'Évoli de son sac, pensant qu'elle serait capable de mettre KO l'Insecator qui commençait mine de rien à fatiguer grâce au précédent assaut du Macronium et à cause du froid environnant qui n'allait pas bien avec son type insecte.

La petite créature au pelage brun qui luisait de propreté -certainement grâce aux services des frères toiletteurs du souterrain de Doublonville- se matérialisa et expira un petit nuage de buée avant de secouer vivement la tête à cause du froid, faisant se balancer la petite pierre qu'elle avait au cou : une pierre stase. C'était la mère de la jeune fille qui l'avait mise autour du cou d'Évoli, afin que sa fille puisse choisir l'évolution qu'elle souhaitait pour la petite renarde. La dresseuse n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore décidé, attendant que son équipe se forme davantage avant de prendre une telle décision.

A présent Évoli était prête à attaquer et n'attendait plus que les ordres de sa dresseuse qui ne tarda pas à lui demander de réaliser une vive attaque qui toucha de peu l'Insecator qui restait néanmoins très rapide malgré la fatigue. Le dresseur, qui en était également à son dernier Pokémon, se décida à donner le tout pour le tout afin d'en finir rapidement en ordonnant à son Insecator d'enchaîner les attaques tranche et taillade le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce qu'Évoli ne puisse plus se battre. L'Évoli esquiva avec grande difficulté les premières attaques et répliqua avec un jet de sable -qui était plus jet de neige qu'autre chose- qui aveugla son adversaire. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle enchaîna avec une série d'attaques charge et vive attaque que l'Insecator ne put esquiver. Ce dernier, après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sa vue, continua ses attaques à une vitesse encore plus impressionnante que précédemment, passablement énervé. La renarde fut touchée par la tranche du Pokémon insecte et décolla du sol sous la puissance de l'attaque avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin, épuisée. Évoli se releva difficilement à cause de ses blessures et ses plaies, c'est à ce moment qu'une étrange et vive lumière l'enveloppa, la dresseuse comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et sa théorie fut confirmée lorsqu'elle vit près de la créature brune la pierre stase sur le sol au couleur des nuages, brisée en morceaux.

La renarde était à présent un peu plus grande et sa queue se séparait en deux. Sur son front luisait une pierre d'un sublime rouge, semblable à un rubis et son pelage était d'un doux violet clair bien que sa robe était encore salie par les traces du combat. Ses blessures étaient elles aussi toujours présentes. La Mentali s'était levée et faisait face à l'Insecator, bien plus puissante qu'avant. Sa dresseuse, décidée à profiter de cette évolution soudaine et inattendue, lui ordonna d'utiliser une attaque choc mental, mais le temps que la créature mauve ne comprenne comment l'utiliser l'Insecator lui porta une attaque taillade qu'elle ne put éviter. Le coup fut dévastateur à cause du type psy que venait de prendre le Pokémon fraîchement évolué, le type insecte étant très efficace contre celui-ci. Mentali était allongée au sol, ne parvenant plus à se relever et respirait de façon très irrégulière. Son pelage mauve était parsemé de la couleur vermeille qui tâchait également la pure neige jusqu'alors blanche. La jeune fille n'hésita pas à s'élancer pour voir l'état de son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras, paniquée.

« Oh non, s'il te plaît... ! Tout mais pas ça... »

Ses yeux commençaient à se refermer doucement à mesure que sa respiration ralentissait. Ses oreilles retombaient doucement près de sa tête et la légère pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de sa dresseuse s'arrêta progressivement. Le corps de la renarde était très froid et la dresseuse avait peur que la neige n'en soit pas la seule responsable... Les paupières de la créature psychique restaient closes, peu importe ce que pouvait crier celle qui la tenait dans ses bras. Les souvenirs de ces moments passés ensemble lui revinrent tous en même temps, comme pour lui montrer ce à quoi elles n'auront plus jamais droit car l'une d'elles était partie sans possibilité de retour. La vision de la jeune fille commençait à se brouiller par les larmes, et bientôt elle se mit à pleurer désespérément la perte de son amie. Sa partenaire était décédée sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. C'était la dure réalité de ce monde. Une pauvre dresseuse qui pleurait la mort de son Pokémon tombé au combat. Et pourtant, on a du mal à se rendre compte de cette sensation tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécue, on pense que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais bien sûr qu'un Pokémon peut mourir, tout comme les humains et toutes formes de vies existantes. Qui dit vie, dit mort à son terme, c'est inévitable. La vie est fragile, un rien peut nous l'ôter et on s'en rend toujours compte bien trop tard. Oui la médecine a fait des progrès, mais un jour tout le monde finit par mourir. Même les Pokémon. On ne peut pas toujours les sauver, c'est ainsi. C'est _une triste réalité_.

Son adversaire la regardait pleurer au désespoir sans avoir de réaction notable mais il semblait néanmoins gêné par la scène qui se produisait et détournait les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Il était dresseur et il savait qu'il serait inévitablement confronté à ce genre de scènes. Bien sûr, durant les combats il faisait, comme tout dresseur, attention à ne porter aucun coup qui pourrait être fatal à la vie du Pokémon adverse, mais malheureusement on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Le coup avait été plus puissant que prévu, critique. Il aurait aimé s'excuser. Mais à quoi bon s'excuser ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de toute façon. Il resterait toujours l'assassin de Mentali, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Toi !, articula-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère et les larmes. »

A présent la dresseuse s'était relevée. Et le corps de son Pokémon dans les bras, elle pointait du doigt, la main pleine de sang, ce meurtrier, qui avait pris la vie de son amie, comme pour le dénoncer. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, vu la puissance et la vitesse de l'attaque. Même si le regard du garçon hurlait qu'il s'excusait, l'air indifférent qu'il arborait la poussait à cette conclusion. Elle était aveuglée par une peine déchirante et par la colère qui brouillait son jugement. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que la faute était sienne, d'avoir voulu utiliser une attaque que son Pokémon n'avait jamais expérimentée. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était coupable de la mort de Mentali. Elle préféra rejeter la faute sur le garçon, c'était la solution la moins douloureuse à ses yeux. Et puisque le dresseur était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre, il la laissa penser et le maudire autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Il ne lui répondit pas, le silence pesait. Une brise glaciale souffla et le brisa quelque peu, les branches d'arbres se balançaient provoquant un grincement alors qu'un tas de neige tomba derrière la fille dont les cheveux se mirent à se soulever à cause du vent, lui obstruant quelque peu la vue. Des larmes se remirent à couler lorsqu'elle vit le total manque de réaction du garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle remit une mèche volatile derrière son oreille, tâchant ses cheveux de cette couleur rouge accusatrice et partit doucement, tête basse. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour sauver son Pokémon. Elle ne se retourna pas et emmena avec elle son amie qu'elle avait décidé d'enterrer un peu plus loin sous un arbre alors que le garçon restait muet tout en rappelant son Pokémon et partait dans la direction opposée, vers la ville.

Mais le garçon gardait en mémoire le visage abattu de la dresseuse et se promit de ne jamais refaire pleurer personne de la sorte, auquel cas il arrêterait définitivement les combats. Il tremblait, mais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était à cause du froid déchirant ou des remords.

Et la fille n'oublia jamais le visage impassible du dresseur et se promit de tout faire pour que jamais l'un de ses alliés ne meure de la sorte, redoublant de vigilance pour la santé de ses compagnons.

Chacun reprit la route, néanmoins ils n'oublièrent jamais ce triste jour.

Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de continuer les combats Pokémon ? Par fierté peut-être, pour montrer qu'ils étaient capables de se relever après une telle épreuve ? Non. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était juste fait ainsi, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. Sans compter qu'ils voulaient se battre à la mémoire de leurs partenaires tombés au combat, tel un hommage. Arrêter les combats maintenant rendrait leur sacrifice inutile. Ne serait-ce pas plus un cercle vicieux qu'autre chose ?

__Désolée, mes amis...__


End file.
